Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a controller for controlling a spindle motor of a machine tool, the controller being configured to vary a rotational speed of the spindle motor at predetermined amplitude and period with respect to a target rotational speed and compensate for a tracking error of the rotational speed occurring due to disturbance.
Background of the Disclosure
It has conventionally been well known that, when a workpiece is machined using a machine tool, chatter vibration deteriorates machining accuracy (in particular, surface accuracy). Such chatter vibration is roughly classified into forced chatter vibration and self-excited chatter vibration, and it is considered that forced chatter vibration is caused by an action of an excessively large external force or by synchronization between the frequency of an external force and the resonance frequency of a vibrating system and, on the other hand, self-excited chatter vibration is caused by continuation of cutting in which periodic variation in cutting resistance and periodic variation in thickness of cut enhance each other through interaction therebetween (the so-called “regeneration effect”).
Further, conventionally, as a method of suppressing self-excited chatter vibration included in chatter vibration, a technique of periodically varying the rotational speed of a spindle at a predetermined amplitude has been suggested. Furthermore, a technique has been suggested in which the variation amplitude and the variation period of the spindle rotational speed are parameterized and the parameterized variation amplitude and variation period are changed when chatter vibration occurs.